It is estimated that 77 million people were born between 1946 and 1964. This group of people now constitutes the largest population component both in terms of size and percentage of the population of the United States. Similar statistics apply to other countries and regions of the world. By 2015, people aged 50 and older will represent approximately 45% of the population of the United States. This population often referred to as “baby boomers” seem, in large part, to be serious about their overall health and particularly about their physical fitness.
When surveyed, nearly half of these people, when given a choice, would prefer to exercise alone. While individuals typically at least intellectually understand the importance of exercise, the number of overweight or other physically out of shape individuals, particularly in the United States, continues to grow at an alarming rate. One factor that confronts individuals wishing to exercise in a gym or other exercise establishment outside their home is simply finding and blocking out the time to go there. Another factor, especially for those who travel, is the inconvenience of “working out” when away from home.
Presently, a large variety of exercise equipment is available. This equipment ranges from simple step devices, exercise mats, and free weights, to large and complex machinery that may be computer controlled. Such devices typically include treadmills, rowing and stepping machines, and many other types of exercise devices. Many individuals are limited in the number and type of exercise devices they may own, generally as a result of the cost of such equipment and the space necessary to store and use the equipment. Even gyms and other exercise establishments must be conscious of the space required by each piece of equipment. Consequently, the number of pieces of exercise equipment which the gym may provide to its users may be unduly limited.
Those who exercise regularly typically follow an exercise regimen wherein they work out at home or at a gym one or more times per week. These individuals generally find it desirable to maintain their regimen when traveling, such as when on a business trip or vacation. Further, some individuals prefer not to work out in a gym at all. Rather, they prefer to work out at home or work. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide exercise equipment that is portable, is easy to store, and readily transportable, for example in the overhead compartment of an aircraft.
In addition to the foregoing, many individuals typically engage in multiple, varied exercises. For example, some individuals perform step exercises that involve stepping on and off a raised platform. Such exercises are known for their cardiovascular benefits and work-out of an individual's legs. In addition, the same individuals may wish to engage in strength and flexibility training involving other portions of the body, such as the arms, chest and shoulders. Such exercises have traditionally included bicep curls, rowing, overhead presses and the like, each targeted to strengthen various specific areas of the body.
Presently available exercise equipment is deficient in addressing all the exercise needs of a particular individual. For example, large multi-station weight machines may provide a user with the opportunity to perform a large number of exercises. However, such machines are typically large and expensive and not readily transportable. Simple step devices are available (including some that may be raised and lowered). These devices while being easy to transport and relatively inexpensive, they typically afford the user a limited variety of exercises.
Consequently, there is a need for an exercise apparatus that is affordable, conveniently stored, readily transportable, easy to use and that provides a user a wide variety of possible exercises.